


Would you settle down (with me now, and forever)

by thepeopleofvictory



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 22:37:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6726214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepeopleofvictory/pseuds/thepeopleofvictory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The progression of Clarke and Lexa’s relationship. </p><p>AKA the 4 times Clarke falls asleep on Lexa, and the one time she doesn’t (because they fall asleep together)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would you settle down (with me now, and forever)

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a post on tumblr, about falling asleep on each other on the bus, and I was like YAASSS. So full credits to fearelyzalex.  
> I'd posted this on tumblr a couple of days back? but i was actually thinking of deleting it there or smth cos its easier to track my stuff here? idk

**One.**

The first time Clarke fell asleep on Lexa, she really didn’t mean to. 

The week was going by too slow, finals were frazzling her mind, and she was pretty certain she was running purely on coffee. The moon was hung low in the sky, and the bus was packed. Clarke had barely managed to squeeze into a seat, glad she didn’t have to survive the bus ride standing, packed like a sardine with a bus full of other sweaty, suffering, students. 

Between the calming rumble of the bus, and the lack of sleep, Clarke was not surprised to find herself dozing off. It would be easily another hour before she reached her apartment. _A tiny nap wouldn’t hurt anyone, just 20 minutes, I’ll be fine…_

“Excuse me,” a voice gently roused her from sleep, “I think your stop is next?” 

Eyes blurry, mind groggy, Clarke grumbled, pressing her face into her pillow. Which was boney, _why was her pillow boney?_   _Fuck._

She jolted awake, catching sight of simply the hottest person ever. Dark hair thrown messily into a bun, showing off the sharpest jawline, this girl was phenomenal. And not to mention, her eyes could cause even the finest piece of jade to look dull and grey in comparison. Said girl wore an amused smirk, and Clarke could only gape in horror as she noticed a horrifyingly gross patch of drool on the girl’s shoulder. _I fucking drooled on the hottest person alive, Clarke, why_. Flustered, she could only stutter and attempt an introduction as she tried to clean off the remnants of her sleep.

Apparently the Griffin Machine just doesn’t work around goddesses.

Turns out, _Lexa_ thought that Clarke’s lack of game was enough to earn her a phone number. As she went through her anatomy slides for the millionth time that night, Raven’s brace painfully digging into her thigh, draped over Clarke complaining about physics and math and numbers, Clarke’s hands itched to send more than the meagre “sorry for making you my pillow, but it was great meeting you :)”

**Two.**

The second time Clarke fell asleep on Lexa, they were at a library. 

Being a medical student who is ‘kind of’ dating a law student meant that most ‘kind of’ dates were at the library. Not that Clarke minded, of course. It was like killing two birds with one stone (or something less morbid, birds were wonderful) - not only could she catch up on her studies, but she could also bask in the presence of Lexa. Every moment she spent with Lexa made her fall harder for the brunette. Lexa was the perfect gentlewoman, providing coffee at any given moment, holding the door, pulling out her chair. And Lexa was sweet too, her off-handed compliments always managing to fluster Clarke. Every word seemed to be spoken with careful consideration, yet formed so beautifully Clarke could literally melt. 

At the current moment though, Clarke really was _melting_. Summer hit them hard, and summer hit them strong. The fact that the library’s air-conditioning had broken down was not helping things. Clarke could not, and would not, concentrate on her work, because beside her, sat Lexa, bathed in sunlight. There was always a good side to everything, and the broken air-conditioner provided Clarke with Lexa in a tank top, and _oh lord_ was Lexa hot. Her hair was pulled back into her typical braids, the toned arms, and _fuck,_ Lexa’s arm tattoo. With the heat lulling her towards sleepville, Clarke just watched, enamoured, as Lexa poured over her notes. 

Before she knew it, she felt a hand in her hair. _And of course she had to drool again_. Head slumped on her textbook, Clarke could feel the slimy coating of saliva sticking the drenched paper onto her cheek. Sheepishly looking up, she found Lexa, green eyes twinkling once again in amusement, bent over her, slowly rousing her.

So technically she didn’t fall asleep on Lexa herself, but it was still equally embarrassing. Yet the way Lexa giggled at her disheveledness, and the way she brushed her fingers by Clarke’s brow, made the humiliation worth it.

~~Almost, at least. The boisterous laughter that rang out in her apartment later that day, supplied by her roommate, when Raven was informed of her embarrassment, caused Clarke to rethink her choices.~~

**Three.**

The third time Clarke fell asleep on Lexa, she was back on the bus.

It felt nice, the simple press of their sides as the bus ambled along. Lexa felt nice. 

As the scenery went by, and as Clarke grew weary of passing street signs and colourful blurs, she found herself playing with Lexa's fingers again. There was something about the smooth yet callous hands that filled her with love, marvelling at how perfectly they fit in hers, how perfectly they fit together. 

A tiny sigh of contentment slipped from her as she painted her love onto Lexa's palm, watching the sunlight cast breathtaking shadows on the angles along Lexa's face.

A certain glint of sunlight caught Lexa and for a moment Clarke saw Lexa. But she was a different Lexa. For a second there was black paint curling down the sides of Lexa's cheeks, for a second she could hear the echoes of a language long since unspoken. For a second Clarke felt like a star who fell from the sky and crashed into the comforting arms of the forest. For a second she remembered.

But that second passed, and she forgot. She saw Lexa Woods, law student, volleyball extraordinaire, her dork of a girlfriend, who was two parts sweet and one part badass. And Clarke still felt like the sky, grounded by speckled green eyes.

Snuggling into the warmth of Lexa, she pressed her nose into Lexa, and the earthy scent that washed over her slowly but surely drifted Clarke into the sweet spot between consciousness and unconsciousness. 

A quick peck on the cheek and Clarke was ushered off the bus, feet stumbling, disoriented after her unusual nap.

**Four.**

The fourth time Clarke fell asleep on Lexa, she felt like the luckiest person in the world. 

Her girlfriend had planned a most romantic anniversary date for the both of them. From the bouquet of flowers presented when she was picked up, and the hidden cards around the house, to the candlelit picnic in Lexa’s backyard, Clarke was swooning.

The date was simple, but thoughtful, and it was perfect.

The moon shone as brightly as their first encounter, but Lexa glowed brighter, her fingers fitting perfectly in the crevices between Clarke’s own, plump lips shyly stealing kisses, warm and soft and _oh so_ _delectable_. They talked for hours, about everything and anything, and with the stars twinkling above them, Clarke could see her future in the constellations reflected in Lexa’s eyes. 

The next morning, when Clarke woke up with her face buried in the nook of Lexa’s neck, arms wound tightly around Lexa’s, she couldn’t stop beaming. Lexa, with morning dew forming on the ends of her lashes, wavy hair fanning out on the picnic mat, with her unconscious snuggling and warm puffs swirling through the cold air, glistening in the light. Lexa was perfect. 

They spent the rest of the day on the comfort of Lexa’s bed, Clarke capturing her girlfriend’s beauty on paper as the brunette attempted to tackle her readings for class. 

“Your talent needs to be shown off to the rest of the world. You made me look ethereal, almost perfect,” the blush dusting Lexa’s cheeks made Clarke tempted to draw her again.

With every movement, Clarke always felt the need to immortalise Lexa in art. But she fought the urge, instead choosing to pepper her girlfriend with her own art coating her lips. 

“You. Are. Perfect.” each word was punctuated with a kiss, and Clarke had never felt more in love.

**Five.**

Clarke was on fire. Her skin heated as Lexa burnt a trail down her stomach with her kisses. Her nerves were screaming and everything was Lexa. Lexa. Lexa. From the way her hair tickled her thighs, to her hot breath ghosting over the very place Clarke wanted, no, she needed, her to be. Her thighs were trembling, and everything was amazing. Clarke had never felt more alive.

“I love you, I love you, I-” a constant stream of her proclamation tumbling from her lips, Lexa’s fingers gently coaxing her over the edge. 

Clarke could only shudder and press her lips against Lexa’s, eager to return the favour. 

And return the favour she did.

That night she learnt the exact way to scrape her teeth over Lexa’s pulse to make her whimper, she learnt the precise way to curl her fingers to make Lexa scream. And she learnt how utterly beautiful Lexa looked with her back arched, abs rippling, never-ending legs buckling.

Lexa was a canvas, and Clarke was damned if the world didn’t see her love painted on the perfect skin of hers. 

Clarke may have fallen asleep on Lexa too many times, but as they lay naked and sweaty, legs tangled, bodies touching, not a gap between them, Clarke realised that nothing was more perfect than falling asleep together, because Lexa is perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> it's short, as always, and evidently im shit at writing smut, so i gave up (and writing in general).  
> I couldn't help but slip in a teeny bit of soulmate-ish vibes?  
> currently feeling very nauseous, im blaming Jack - he reminds me a lot of finn collins. i guess ftwd is getting more exciting? i wish for more alicia scenes tho (hopefully fight scenes. did you guys watch the making of ouroboros? and how they were like 'alycia is such a quick study ... we had to make alicia kill while looking like she didnt know how to' which tbh is gonna be hard, i mean, you've seen lexa haha)


End file.
